<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра с огнём by Mephisto_in_Onyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841277">Игра с огнём</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephisto_in_Onyx/pseuds/Mephisto_in_Onyx'>Mephisto_in_Onyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephisto_in_Onyx/pseuds/Mephisto_in_Onyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Траун провоцирует Тёмного лорда ситхов. Неосторожно – или умышленно, и за этим скрывается план?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игра с огнём</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я разделяю ваше мнение, лорд Вейдер. Даже без учёта дефектов конструкции, приведших к уничтожению первой Звезды Смерти, такая махина не кажется мне целесообразной — ни как оружие, ни как база. Тем более целый ряд таких станций, который планирует Император... Напрасная трата ресурсов. </p><p>Траун подносит к губам флягу и делает глоток. Датчики шлема и Сила равно сообщают Вейдеру, что он пьёт алкоголь, и довольно крепкий. Портвейн. Гранд-адмирал Траун не на боевом посту, они одни в опустевшем зале для совещаний, и всё же вольность коробит. Не носи Вейдер маску — <i>будь он ещё человеком</i> — вероятно, скривился бы, но за двадцать четыре года отвык от мимики: она, как и столь многое другое, всего лишь социальная условность, нужна кому угодно, только не ему. </p><p>Дарт Вейдер от условностей свободен. </p><p>— Однако... </p><p>Вот оно, вот и «но». Рассчитывать на безоговорочное согласие Трауна было бы неосмотрительно; Вейдер и не рассчитывал. </p><p>— ...и альтернатива, которую вы предлагаете, кажется мне... неполной. Чувствительность к Силе — владение ею, господство над ней или служба ей, всё равно — не то, на что может полагаться военачальник, ставящий себе целью победу. — Траун облизывает губы, язык у него лиловый, живого, нежного цвета, и ровные белые зубы. Он поворачивается к Вейдеру и добавляет: — Если он, конечно, ставит себе именно такую цель. </p><p>Вейдер застыл бы, если бы не был и без того неподвижен. Что знает Траун о его многолетней погоне за сыном? Император — Дарт Сидиус — вызвал адмирала из Неизведанных регионов, передал ему командование Эндорской операцией. Предпочёл его, слепого и глухого к Силе, Вейдеру, ситху. Без объяснений. </p><p>Траун выдерживает прямой взгляд пустых глазниц шлема. </p><p>— Искусство войны не изменилось с древнейших времён, лорд Вейдер, — добавляет он. — Ныне, как на просторах досветовых миров, решают всё разум и воля военачальников и подготовка солдат. Методические тренировки, логистика, подбор и совершенствование вооружений. Это, и только это. Не волшебство, не дар, которым обладает в лучшем случае один из миллиона.</p><p>Траун кладёт флягу в кожаную папку, которую принёс с собой на совещание к Императору, закрывает папку и произносит: </p><p>— Поэтому отвод бюджетных средств с целью поиска одного из таких людей — какой бы ущерб он нам ни нанёс — не оправдан. </p><p>Вот оно что. Первый импульс Вейдера — гнев: задушить наглеца, не только обнаружившего нецелевое использование военных ассигнований, но и посмевшего предъявить претензии. Рука вздрагивает — и медлит: Траун, проклятие, это Траун, соратник и полководец, любимый домашний зверь Палпатина. Нет, ни убить его, ни покалечить — Император запретил. Прямым, откровенным приказом, прекрасно зная, что Вейдер не простит чиссу смену его на посту главкома в решающей фазе войны. Что затаит зло. </p><p>Адмирал смотрит на лорда ситхов, как на побеждённого, без малейшей опаски, и продолжает: </p><p>— Тем более что ущерб — вина целиком и полностью наших конструкторов, а не Альянса повстанцев. Если бы уязвимым местом Звезды Смерти не воспользовались мятежники, это сделал бы кто-то другой. </p><p>Траун не в первый раз намекает на незримых врагов, таящихся где-то за горизонтом событий, чтобы атаковать Империю, уничтожить её население и культуру. Намёки подразумевают несказанное: построить необходимую оборону может один только Траун, он и обученный им персонал. Не Вейдер, во всяком случае, это точно. </p><p>— Как главком Имперских Вооружённых Сил на данном этапе, я запрещаю дальнейшее разбазаривание кораблей, персонала и денег на нужды Ордена ситхов, — адмирал смотрит Вейдеру в глаза, как будто видит сквозь шлем, — или его отдельных членов... кроме Императора, разумеется, по его прямому приказу. </p><p>Приказ. Чисс — не одарённый! нелюдь! — только что отдал ситху приказ. </p><p>Вейдер немеет, ярость захлестывает его волной. Убить нахального говнюка, раздавить ему горло Силой. Или рукой, это даже лучше. Почувствовать нервами через протез и перчатку трепет и сопротивление тела, увидеть неверящий ужас и боль в бездонных алых глазах. </p><p>Траун замирает, когда невидимая удавка опускается ему на горло. Он хватает ртом воздух, тут же закрывает рот и смотрит на Вейдера... с некоторой досадой. Что за ребячество, а ещё Тёмный лорд, говорит выражение на красивом гордом лице. Вейдер спокойно держит его дыхательные пути на замке, наблюдает немного растерянные движения руки у воротника — тыльная сторона кисти чуть-чуть темнее, чем голубое горло — и предвкушает, как эти глаза погаснут, когда жизнь покинет владельца, посмевшего отдать приказ одному из ситхов. </p><p>Приказ. Запрет Императора. </p><p>Не убивать. Хорошо. Но поставить на место. </p><p>Траун наконец понимает, что это всерьёз, и дёргается всем телом, пытаясь вырваться из незримых пут. </p><p>— Как видите, адмирал, мастер Силы способен на многое. </p><p>Траун тянется к кобуре бластера, но Вейдер этого ждал: оружие вылетает из адмиральской руки по мановению пальцев ситха. Сиреневые губы дрожат — Траун пытается что-то сказать, но не может. </p><p>— Например, это. И это... — Вейдер приподнимает его и бросает спиной на стол, придерживая черноволосую голову чуть повыше, чтобы не повредить, ударив затылком. Игрушка Сидиуса останется целой. По крайней мере, извне. </p><p>Вейдер его наконец отпускает. Траун, лежа навзничь, захлёбывается фильтрованным сухим воздухом Звезды Смерти, второй и новой, дышит и не надышится. Он пощажён... на этот раз. Белая униформа сбита, полы кителя задрались, и Вейдер беззвучно смеётся. У многих встаёт от удушья, и Траун не исключение. Вейдер представляет себе, как кладёт руку на холмик внизу его живота и, наслаждаясь трепетом плоти, сжимает стальные пальцы — от удовольствия к боли, медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, до острых, стыдных, невыносимых мук. Пока Траун не закричит, давясь мольбой, не запросит пощады... и дольше, о, дольше. Об этом он Палпатину не рассказал бы. Это его отучило бы от нахальства. </p><p>Может, ему и так хватило? </p><p>Траун приподнимается на локте и расстёгивает китель. Многие жертвы Вейдера это делают — судорожно рвут застёжки и ворот, чтобы облегчить доступ воздуха через стянутое незримой удавкой горло. Никому ещё не помогало. Те, кого ситх отпускал живыми, тоже бездумно рвали на себе воротник. Инстинкт, должно быть. </p><p>— Вот именно, лорд Вейдер, — Траун заканчивает с кителем, переходит к пуговицам гимнастёрки, а голос его, чуть осипший, звучит невыносимо спокойно, будто бы всё, что случилось, часть его плана. — Будь моя воля, я вообще не прибег бы к услугам людей, одарённых Силой. Солдаты и офицеры, способные задушить соратников неосязаемым мановением воли, но не способные к самоконтролю и не желающие его, в моей армии ни к чему. </p><p>Нет, ему не хватило. </p><p>Вейдер шагает к нему, стремительно, как машина. На этот раз голова Трауна бьётся о стол. Он успевает сделать вдох — умница — прежде чем невидимая хватка снова перекрывает горло. Что же, игрок с огнём, вкушай плоды гнева, думает Вейдер и опускает руку куда хотел. Сжимает, но не очень сильно. Травма, рационализирует он; от сжатия у адмирала будет травма, это нарушение приказа. Можно иначе. Позорнее для экзота... приятнее для него самого. </p><p>У него давно не было секса. Особенно секса с мужчиной. </p><p>Он отпускает горло Трауна, давая ему подышать, и мановением руки запирает изнутри дверь зала. Никто их теперь не прервёт. Вейдер подтягивает добычу к себе за пояс, задницей прямо на край стола, предвкушая, как будет брать его, прямо здесь и сейчас, пока не насытится и не проучит, как погрузится в жаркую влажную плоть и как Траун от этого закричит. Попытается отдавать приказы, будет ругаться и угрожать, потом станет плакать, просить его остановиться, извиваться и умолять, чтобы это кончилось поскорее; будет — и Вейдер ему позволит — в отчаянии царапать ногтями его доспехи, стонать и колотиться головой о стол, судорожно сжиматься <i>там</i>, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя и доставляя острое удовольствие. Вейдер будет раскачиваться, скользя в его теле и вынимая почти целиком, прежде чем снова ему вонзить по самые яйца. Поглубже, подольше и погрубее, чтобы прочувствовал... </p><p>Он рвёт на Трауне гимнастёрку, расстёгивает ремень. Приподнимая его за талию, рывком спускает его брюки и трусы на сапоги. Гранд-адмиралу понадобится новая униформа. И Вейдер прикажет дроиду её принести, о, да, он сам отдаст приказ, а потом дроид замолчит навек. О следующей половине часа никто, кроме них двоих, не узнает. </p><p>Обнажённый, Траун прекрасен. На его груди шрамы, не то от осколков, не то от когтей какого-то зверя, а соски сиреневые, как и губы. Немного темнее. Между ног всё того же цвета. Тело стройное, сильное, он изумительно сложен, член у него стоит, и влажная головка над крайней плотью отливает нежным, лиловым. Касаться этого места рукой-протезом — какая мука! </p><p>От прикосновения Траун дёргается и рвётся в сторону. Вейдер Силой укладывает его обратно и продолжает ласкать, сжимая и гладя жёстко, до боли. Чисс втягивает сквозь зубы воздух. Вейдер не ощущает текстуры его кожи под рукой, но эмоции Трауна зашкаливают, его страх и похоть <i>и что-то ещё</i>, он членом чувствует руку Вейдера, это жутко и восхитительно одновременно. Он беспомощен, не способен подняться, не может сейчас себя защитить. Его чувства бьются, как птицы в клетке. Вейдер жадно ловит каждое движение его души. </p><p>Хотя бы так. </p><p>Механическая рука в перчатке блуждает по светло-синему животу, гладит талию, бёдра, рёбра, проходится от пупка вниз, между бёдер. Обхватывает там яйца, лаская их и терзая поочерёдно. Траун кусает губу и пытается вырваться, отползти по столу подальше; Вейдер наказывает его, перекрывая воздух. Или это награда? Сам он уже совершенно готов и снимает пластину доспехов с паха. Это несложно, быстро. Член — одно из немногих мест, которыми он что-то чувствует, которые не совсем обгорели. Став инвалидом, Дарт Вейдер — Анакин Скайуокер — остался мужчиной. </p><p>Сейчас Траун испытает это на себе. Вейдер снова отпускает его горло прежде, чем он мог бы потерять сознание, приподнимает Силой за плечи и вкладывает два пальца в жадно открытый рот. </p><p>— Сделай себе одолжение. </p><p>Траун рвётся прочь, и Вейдер жестоко сжимает его мешочек там, между ног. Шипя и извиваясь, Траун цепляется за его руку, пытается снять с себя этот зажим. Вейдер мнёт и терзает ещё сильнее. Адмирал стонет, уже по-настоящему стонет от боли, мечется как только может, что-то лопочет на неизвестном Вейдеру языке и тыкается лицом ему в грудь. </p><p>— Соси, дурак, — говорит Вейдер и возвращает пальцы ему в рот. </p><p>У адмирала во рту давно пересохло. Он делает несколько движений языком, его язык восхитителен, но на большее Траун сейчас не способен. Вейдер толкает его, и он падает на локти. Его горящие глаза прикрыты, их цвет изменился, стал ярче. Близость оргазма или же смерти? Он облизывает губы. Вейдер решает, что насладится его ртом позже, в другой раз, когда упрямство Трауна будет сломлено и он точно не пустит в ход зубы. Поставит его на колени, будет держать за волосы и засаживать прямо в глотку, так глубоко вгонять, как только захочет. Кончит ему на язык и заставит всё проглотить. Трауну это наверняка понравится, мазохисту. </p><p>Вейдер подхватывает его под колени. Ноги наверх. Брюки мешают, и он срывает их с адмирала, стащив сапоги. Можно было бы просто перевернуть его на живот, но тогда не увидеть лица, выражения алых глаз, когда Вейдер возьмёт его и будет иметь прямо в наглую синюю задницу. </p><p>Пальцы входят без особых усилий — о, кто же этот счастливец, уже насладившийся адмиральским телом? неужто Восс Парк? — Траун отчаянно рвётся прочь, и Дарт Вейдер не тратит больше времени на подготовку. </p><p>Вогнать ему побольнее, и пусть кричит. </p><p> </p><p>Траун так и не закричал. Он скрипел зубами, шептал что-то на диком своём языке, царапал стальные руки Вейдера и бестолково стискивал ноги вокруг его массивного тела. Пытался коснуться своего члена, но Вейдер не дал — просто стоял у него между ног и трахал, грубо и глубоко, как хотел. Он не думал, что тот от этого кончит, совсем не планировал сделать ему хорошо. Он использовал собственный член как орудие унизительной пытки. Но Траун больше не рвался прочь, он сдался, закрыл глаза, был податлив, словно истерзанная солдатами пленница. </p><p>Под конец, когда стало невмоготу, он стонал — сначала гортанно и тихо, потом всё громче, колотил кулаком по столу, рвал свой китель и гимнастёрку. Его голова металась из стороны в сторону, глаза закатились в сплаве блаженства и боли. Вейдеру льстила эта картина. Он понимал, что в чём-то просчитался, но в тот момент ему было всё равно. Он прикипел взглядом к лицу Трауна, стараясь запомнить его таким, и подался вперёд особенно резко, желая вырвать движением крик. </p><p>Чисс выгнул спину с протяжным, жалобным стоном. Вейдер скосил глаза вниз, на его живот, и увидел на голубой коже белое семя, такое же, как у людей. Красиво. Траун обмяк, его руки бессильно упали на стол, он лежал и стонал в полуобмороке оргазма. Это болезненно подстегнуло страсть Вейдера. Несколько судорожных движений — и всё, он сам отстрелялся, в последний, сладчайший момент подумав: а если любовник Трауна — Палпатин? Сам Император? </p><p>Но это уже не могло ничему помешать. Гнев на экзота разрядился яркой вспышкой наслаждения. </p><p> </p><p>Траун пытался подняться, сесть на столе. У него плохо получалось: сидеть было явно больно и не было сил, так что он лёг на бок. Приоткрыл рот, стараясь отдышаться, закрыл глаза, и Вейдер заподозрил, что Траун сейчас просто уснёт, сам того не заметив, как многие мужчины после секса и оргазма. Вейдеру это было не нужно. Нужно было во всём разобраться. Что это сейчас между ними случилось? Кто это выбрал — он или всё-таки Траун? Зачем? </p><p>Чтобы разбираться, надо было сначала убрать беспорядок. Вейдер поднял с пола трусы адмирала и вытер себя, а потом и его, вернув на место пластину своих доспехов. Когда его рука скользнула Трауну меж ягодиц, тот вздрогнул всем телом, но глаз не открыл, позволил заботиться о себе. <i>Заботиться. А ведь хотел задушить...</i> Вейдер закончил с этим, обтерев Трауну член и живот. На трусах осталась кровь, не много, и Вейдер затолкал их в мусорную урну у дверей. Вставай, хотел он сказать, но Траун уже очнулся. Вейдер жестом Силы поднял с пола его форменные брюки и бросил рядом на стол. </p><p>Он отошёл на несколько шагов к отключенному экрану и наблюдал в нём отражение Трауна, который заторможенно одевался. Слез со стола, застегнул ремень. Ступая босыми ногами по полу — носки с него слетели вместе с брюками и сапогами — подобрал остаток своего гардероба, положил на кресло и сел на пол рядом с папкой, выпавшей у него из рук непосредственно перед <i>этим</i>. Достал свою флягу и приложился. </p><p>Портвейн, Тьма его побери, думал Вейдер. Хотел бы и я сейчас выпить. </p><p>После Мустафара вино и коньяк для него превратились в яд. </p><p>Траун забрался в кресло и надевал сапоги. Слишком медленно. Вейдер ждать не привык. </p><p>— Кто он? </p><p>— Ревнуете, лорд Вейдер? — Траун закончил с сапогами и застегнул гимнастёрку, как смог. Новая униформа всё-таки не нужна, китель почти в порядке, только помялся немного. Безвестный слуга-дроид останется жить. — Вы сами как полагаете? </p><p>Вейдер не повторил вопроса. Да, это мог быть Палпатин. Так или иначе, поздно. </p><p>Он не жалел. </p><p>— Что вы только что сделали, адмирал? </p><p>Вейдер уже понимал — и всё-таки не жалел. Если любовник Трауна — Император... что ж, Палпатин не прощает. На этом всё завершится. </p><p>— Это вы сделали, — ответил Траун, — со мной. Придушили меня, как котёнка, раздели и... что это было? </p><p>Вейдер молчал, и он продолжил: </p><p>— Изнасилование. Статья 130 Имперского Уголовного кодекса — от трёх до семи — и статья 33 Уголовного кодекса ИВС, что уже интересней. Статья 33 — нападение на вышестоящего офицера, лорд Вейдер. Расстрел через повешение, то есть, простите, смертная казнь одним из способов, указанных в реестре наказаний, по выбору непосредственного командира. Я — ваш командир, лорд Вейдер. Меня Император назначил не далее как два часа назад. Вы на меня напали. </p><p>— Пожалуйтесь Императору. </p><p>Вейдеру было почти смешно, но не совсем. Что-то в груди мешало. </p><p>Неужели страх? </p><p>Что будет с Люком, если он умрёт? Кто защитит его с Леей от Палпатина? </p><p>— Я думаю над этим, — сказал Траун. — Знаете, я пожалуюсь, если мы не договоримся. </p><p>— Это шантаж? — Вейдер не верил своим ушам. Точнее, микрофонам шлема. Каков наглец!.. </p><p>— Не совсем. Я предлагаю вам сделку, так что не спешите меня душить. </p><p>Вейдер и не собирался, но Траун, видимо, принял его движение за угрозу. Ведь сам он не владел Силой. Эта мысль вернула Вейдеру уверенность, которую он потерял было, сам того не заметив. </p><p>— Сколько военнослужащих вы убили за этот месяц, лорд Вейдер? </p><p>Вейдер молчал, потому что забыл. Смерти на единицу времени он не рассчитывал никогда — их было чересчур много даже до обращения к Тёмной Стороне Силы, до Храма и Мустафара. Казнь бездарных офицеров? Сила, какая разница?! Сколько надо, столько и убил. </p><p>Однако Трауну было не всё равно. Ему отчего-то было не наплевать на такие вещи. Странный он, чисс Митт‘рау‘нуруодо, любимый гранд-адмирал Палпатина Траун. Слишком этичный и щепетильный для высокопоставленного офицера. </p><p>— Четверых. Я считал за вас. Вы убили двоих офицеров, штурмовика и техника на мостике «Экзекутора». Я знаю их имена, но вам они не нужны. Тёмный лорд ситхов, у меня есть для вас предложение. Вы прекращаете убивать и калечить моих подчинённых и не мешаете мне — никак! — подавить мятеж и спасти императорскую законную власть. Я же забочусь о том, чтобы ваши дети остались живы после разгрома Альянса. И сын, и дочь. </p><p>Вейдер даже не спросил себя, откуда Траун знал о них. Он знал. Видимо, всё. </p><p>— Я знаю, что вы убиваете не в припадке ярости, — продолжал Траун, — не из-за утраты контроля. Насилие надо мной было структурировано по тому же принципу. Вы планируете расправу, это рассудочное решение. Больше не принимайте таких решений, лорд Вейдер. Оставьте суды и казни во флоте мне. </p><p>Вейдер видел, чего добивается Траун. Это казалось ему ловушкой. Утрата власти над людьми, которую даёт страх — вот в чём была бы проблема, если бы он перестал карать за некомпетентность. </p><p>— Тёмная Сторона любит казни, — сказал он. — Требует жертв. </p><p>— Она требует смертей, Вейдер, не казней. Мятежников — сколько угодно, хоть всех, наших — больше ни одного. Это приказ, да-да, — адмирал смотрел прямо в глазницы чёрного шлема, — ещё один мой приказ вам, лорду ситхов, причём не последний. Я знаю, вы в состоянии его выполнить, если хотите. Сейчас, со мной вы заменили убийство насилием — значит, можете и насилие чем-нибудь заменить. Оставьте, главное, людей без повреждений. Рубите стены мечом, если надо, только персонал мне не заденьте и машины подороже. </p><p>Вейдер представил себе, как бы выглядел ситх, во гневе крушащий перегородки, и снова чуть было не рассмеялся. </p><p>— Этого не хватит, Траун. Рано или поздно Тьма возьмёт своё. </p><p>— Тогда пусть берёт то, что отдано добровольно. — На маске Вейдера, видимо, было написано недоумение, и Траун пояснил: — Меня. Можете брать меня, на мне сбрасывать стресс, как только что. Это часть сделки, если, конечно, дочери с сыном вам не хватает. </p><p>Он смотрел, приподняв точёную чёрную бровь, красивую, как всё в нём. Вейдер не был бы Вейдером, если бы его можно было прижать этической вилкой. </p><p>— Значит, вот так? </p><p>— Согласен. — Вейдер и на одних детей был согласен, но никогда не лишне ещё дожать — того гляди, получишь кое-что в довесок, как сейчас. О Палпатине он больше не думал — если Траун предлагал себя добровольно, значит, его любовник не Император. — Я не мешаю вам разгромить мятеж и спасти галактику, — Вейдер вдруг понял, почувствовал в Силе, что речь идёт об этом — не просто о спасении Империи и чьей-то власти, но <i>всего</i>, всего живого — и что это грандиозно. Слишком. Некогда сейчас об этом думать. — Не казню ваших подчинённых... </p><p>— Любых военнослужащих и персонал, — уточнил Траун. — Всех, кто не враг, не мятежник. Не убиваете, не калечите мирных подданных, законопослушных граждан. Не мешаете мне работать — не только вы сами, лично, но и другим не даёте. Не ищете никаких словесных лазеек из нашей сделки. </p><p>— Всё как ты сказал, — согласился Вейдер. — В обмен на это ты принимаешь меры, чтобы Люк и Лея остались живы после разгрома мятежников. Мои сын и дочь. И предоставляешь себя... для снятия стресса. </p><p>— С условием, что вы меня не убьёте, конечно. И не покалечите, не повредите физически или психически так, что я не смогу выполнять свой долг в полной мере. Что бы вы ни делали, это не должно быть хуже, чем происшедшее только что. </p><p>Зачем ему надо всё так обставить, недоумевал Вейдер. Есть у тебя потребность — почему просто не...? </p><p>Или у Трауна потребность в <i>этом</i>? Именно в таком. В насилии. </p><p>— Принято. </p><p>Вейдер не собирался искать долговременных развлечений, но добыча сама приплыла ему в руки. С Трауном можно делать... разное. Интересное. Можно спокойно и методично его ломать, и он до конца не заметит слома. Будет лелеять гордость, язвить и воображать, будто он выше того, что с ним происходит. Сильное и красивое тело, хороший секс. Всё это скрасит унылый кошмар долгой жизни под сенью Тьмы и не в последнюю очередь вознаградит за досаду от снятия его, Вейдера, с поста главкома. Что может быть лучше, чем трахать удачливого соперника? Разве только убить его, да и то не факт. </p><p>— Замечательно. Мы договорились. </p><p>Траун встал, собираясь уйти. Вероятно, мечтал о ванне. Его лицо исказила боль. </p><p>— Видите, Вейдер? Это мешает работе. Мне больно ходить, вы что-то мне повредили. Больше не делайте так. </p><p>Болел у него не зад, а бедро. Сустав. Вейдер не помнил, как это сделал, не соизмерял свою силу, силу джедая и ситха и мощь протезов, с возможностями тел людей. Людей, подумал он, рассматривая лицо Трауна; гранд-адмирал — человек. Всей разницы — глаза и кожа. И повреждение точно как у людей — сколько он перелечил таких мелочей у клонов во времена предыдущей гражданской войны, не счесть. </p><p>Вейдер подошёл к нему. </p><p>— Обопритесь-ка на меня, адмирал. </p><p>Тот застыл, словно в тревоге, но подчинился. Вейдер положил руку на болящее бедро и призвал на помощь Силу. </p><p>— Вот так. </p><p>Траун осторожно ступил на ногу и убедился, что ничего больше не болит. Он был почти такого же роста, как сам Вейдер до Мустафара - высокий и стройный. Не молод, Вейдер вдруг это понял, увидев лицо вблизи. Траун по возрасту куда ближе к нему, чем к Люку. </p><p>Что ж, можно и так. Ломать, потом исцелять. Работе гранд-адмирала это мешать не будет, боль останется в тёмных закрытых комнатах, между ними. Что до психики, это сложный вопрос. Как измерить нанесённые ей травмы? Практически невозможно. </p><p>— Сегодня в 22:00, мой апартамент, <i>сэр</i>. </p><p>— Сегодня?.. — Бровь снова взлетела вверх. Интересно, за сколько встреч наедине Вейдер сумеет выбить из него эту высокомерную ужимку? </p><p>— Разумеется. Начинаем сегодня. Не опоздайте. </p><p>Траун сжал губы, кивнул натянуто — подчинение Вейдеру давалось ему нелегко — и покинул зал, подобрав по дороге свой бластер. А ведь он может этим кого-нибудь защищать, вдруг подумал Вейдер. Кого-то, кто дорог на самом деле и мог бы попасть под его, лорда ситхов, горячую руку. Какой-нибудь старый друг, подчинённый? Он перебирал в памяти имена и лица. Восс Парк? Но его здесь нет, остался прикрывать спину Трауну в Неизведанных регионах. Гилад Пеллеон, капитан «Химеры»? Они с адмиралом, кажется, хорошо сработались, но и только — знают друг друга слишком недавно. Больше у Трауна нет здесь хороших друзей. </p><p>Или всё-таки Палпатин? Император, чью власть почему-то надо хранить, хотя тиран давно уже неадекватен? Понимает ли это Траун? Признает ли, увидав своими глазами что-нибудь вроде уничтожения Альдераана? Может быть, он, Дарт Вейдер, опасен для Палпатина? Это его, Императора, прикрывает Траун, зная об этой угрозе... опять же от Палпатина, не от кого ему больше знать. </p><p>У Палпатина было видение будущего, вот что. В этом видении Вейдер как-то мешал, или предавал Императора, или даже убил. Поэтому Траун пытается взять его под контроль, опутать ловушками, обязательствами, приказами, словно жука паутиной. Использует своё тело как инструмент. </p><p>Вейдер смотрел ему вслед, глядел на закрытую дверь, вспоминая нагие узкие бёдра, сильные плечи, лиловый нежный язык и член. Все его несгоревшие нервы под пластинами доспеха ещё дрожали эхом оргазма и ощущением чужого тела. Вейдер снова уже был готов его взять, хоть сию минуту. </p><p>Нет, ровно в десять. Он подождёт. </p><p>Уголки бледных губ под маской приподнялись. Вейдер почти улыбался.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238750">Lighting the Match</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard">draculard</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>